AJ and Jamie tie the knot
The big day has arrived. AJ Crawford and his fiancé Jamie Minzell tie the knot! Everyone is in attendance, but the spiteful Jennifer Barrett tries to sink it with a homophobic rant. She is deservedly given the bums rush by an angry Anngelique Minzell with some ample help from her former husband/arch enemy Aaron Atherton. Scene One A secluded part of the Boston Public Gardens. A makeshift wedding pavilion in a beautiful sunlit glade is being set up as two of the Harpers closest friends, AJ Crawford and Jamie Minzell are getting married. Dylan is helping the guys out. He is talking with one of the wedding planners, a man named Matt. MATT (the wedding planner): Does this look all right? DYLAN: I think it looks great, Matt. Make sure the flowers are uniform. MATT: I will, Mr. Harper. DYLAN (grinning): I am not the one you have to impress. It is AJ and Jamie you need to impress. I am only going by what they want. MATT: They must be good friends of yours. DYLAN: Yes, they are. They are very good friends of the Harper family. MATT: Well, then, I will definitely do a good job. DYLAN: Of that, I have no doubt, Matt. You have done a splendid job already. I am quite sure they will love it. (Enter Aaron Atherton, Linda Atchison and Rusty Brown. The three have combined forces to cater the wedding) AARON (brightly): Hello, Dylan. DYLAN: Hi there, everyone. LINDA: Love the setting. It looks good. DYLAN: AJ was the one who chose it. I guess he fell in love with the Public Gardens when he and Jamie were getting to know the city. (Rusty hands Dylan a list) RUSTY: We have got the menu set. (Dylan looks over the menu) DYLAN: Wonderfully done, guys. Looks like you got the menu covered. All their favorite foods. LINDA: Yeah, Anngelique set the menu up. She, Jamie and Jeff talked about it all last night. DYLAN: Well, I am sure AJ had a say in it. RUSTY (grinning): Yep, he did. (The group laughs. However, along comes Jennifer Barrett. She shoots Rusty and Aaron a particularly nasty look.) AARON: What are you doing here? JENNIFER: What's it to you? RUSTY: We think you are not welcome here! JENNIFER: Shut up! DYLAN (disgusted): What the hell do YOU want?! JENNIFER: I want to know when I am to attend this wedding? AARON (laughs in scorn): You?! Attend this wedding?! Not on your life! DYLAN (laughs along with his friend): Uh, news flash for you, Barrett! I don't think you were invited. JENNIFER (acidly): Says who? DYLAN (harshly): AJ and Jamie. They were the ones who set the wedding invites! And happily, they did NOT invite you. JENNIFER: Whatever! (She storms off, her coat swishing around her.) AARON: Who said she could come?! RUSTY: I don't know. DYLAN: It doesn't matter. Let's get this finished up. LINDA: I DO know she is not going to quit. I think she is plotting something. DYLAN: Yeah, she definitely is. (The preparations continue.) Scene Two AJ and Jamie's condo. Flowers are all over the loft. They add a blaze of color to the entire place. Most of the flowers are for the wedding. Anngelique is helping Jamie get ready. Jeff is also there, watching his younger brother. Jamie is excited. JAMIE: I can't believe it! I am ready for this. ANNGELIQUE: It's really happening. You and AJ are marrying. JAMIE (gently): I hope you are not awkward about it, sis. I know you two have a rocky history. ANNGELIQUE (grinning): That doesn't bother me, honey. He and I will always fight, we thrive on it, but I think he is very good for you. He makes you happy. And that is good enough for me. (Jamie hugs his sister) JEFF: You look fantastic, bro. JAMIE: Thanks, Jeff. JEFF: I think this will be good for both of you. JAMIE: Me too, Jeff. (Jeff hugs his brother close, caressing his hair, as he had when he was younger) ANNGELIQUE: I was going to ask. Who is singing solos? JAMIE: I talked with Shane Washburn, Scott's grandson. He's singing the solos for the wedding. JEFF: That is great. JAMIE: AJ and I felt that would be best. ANNGELIQUE: Nice choice. I think he would do a sensational job. JEFF: That is fantastic. I can't wait. (Enter: Monica and Joan.) JOAN: Any time for us? JAMIE: Always time for you two. (Joan gives Jamie and AJ a hug, while Monica does the same.) MONICA: I cannot wait for the wedding. JEFF: Me neither, Monica. (The scene fades) Scene Three The secluded glade at Boston Public Garden. The glade looks beautiful. An arch is set up in this pristine forest setting. Everyone is in attendance at the wedding. Susannah, Ellen and the rest of the Lucases couldn't attend, to Anyssa's sadness, but Jamie and AJ had that inevitability covered. They set up a live feed on the Internet, via their joint Facebook account, so they can watch it and feel like they are there. Shane is ready to sing. Monica and Joan are ready and waiting. The crowd is being seated. Sammy, Derek and Aidan are sitting together. The guys look great together. Courtney Sue and Ashley are nearby to make sure their group is all right. Ellie is dressed beautifully, and she just radiates. Her hair was in waves and with her beautiful face and blue eyes, she is simply beautiful. She had help from Maggie. Jolie is not so happy, she hates dressing up for any occasion, because she is more tomboy, yet, she does, to keep peace. Cathy is calming her restless cousin down. WANDA MADISON: Not too many attendants in the wedding party. MARILYN HARPER: Nope. But then again, Jamie and AJ didn't want a huge retinue. WENDY: I wish they had. FERNANDA GUZMAN: They only wanted Jeff and Anngelique to be in the party. Monica Wentzel and Joan Wentzel are in it though, because they are family. ABBY STEVENSON: Yes, they are. Monica and Joan look beautiful. INDIA HARPER: They look glorious. PHILOMENA BALDUCCI: Yes, they do. VICTORIA JENSEN: Here they come, guys. They look wonderful! JACQUELINE: They look absolutely wonderful together. (To Shane's beautifully haunting version of Ave Maria, Jamie comes down the aisle, his eyes shining. AJ follows soon after. Joan, Monica, Anngelique and Jeff are already near the arch.) REVEREND ULRICH (pastor of a nearby Unitarian Universalist Church): We're gathered together today to join in matrimony, James Andrew Minzell and Adam John Crawford. These two have written their own vows that best describe their feelings in their heart. Should anyone know just cause why they shouldn't be together, speak now, or forever hold your peace! (To the gasping crowd, an angry Jennifer storms down the aisle, her mink swishing around her.) MONICA: What's she doing here, Mother? JOAN: I have no idea. AARON: Damn her! I am going to KILL her for this! RUSTY: I hear that, honey! DYLAN (burying his face in his hands): I KNEW it! I had a gut feeling that she would try something stupid! She just couldn't resist making this all about her! SHEILA (putting her arm around Dylan): That bitch! She has no SHAME! LIBBY: That stupid hussy! If I were Jamie and AJ, I would want her dead! ANYSSA: Who can blame them? JACQUELINE: Has she no SHAME?! VICTORIA: I will tear her apart if nobody else does. (Jennifer smiles evilly, and then opens her mouth!) JENNIFER: I gleefully object! I gleefully object to two fags getting married in the first place! They disrespect the institution of marriage! Marriage is only supposed to be for one man and one woman! Not this perversion! I have more morals than anyone here! (Jennifer stands with a cruel smirk on her face. Aidan groans, Derek and Sammy comfort him. Anngelique glares hard at her.) ANNGELIQUE: Who the hell do you think you are, you stupid woman?! Get the hell out of here! You were not invited! JENNIFER (defiantly): Oh, is that so? This is a public park, and therefore I have every right to be here! I have more rights than you do! And I have MORE morals than the whole perverted bunch of you! JACQUELINE: This may be a public park, but this is a private party. So I would suggest that you shut up! JENNIFER: No, bitch! YOU shut up! I am talking here! You speak when you are spoken to, and when you do, you speak in reverence to me! JACQUELINE (to herself): I want to KILL her! No jury on Earth would convict me! ANNGELIQUE (defending Jacqueline): I don't think so! And you do NOT speak to Jacqueline Haller that way! You were NOT invited here! My brother is getting married whether you like it or not. JENNIFER: Oh, yeah?! I will put a stop to THAT! DYLAN (angry): Get out of here, Jennifer Barrett! We want NOTHING to do with you! JENNIFER: Hah! Make me leave! SHEILA: Damn you, bitch! JENNIFER: I will ALWAYS win! Nobody denies me ANYTHING I want! ANNGELIQUE (spitting rage): THAT DOES IT! I have had all I can stands, because I can't stands NO MORE! JENNIFER (taunting): Oh, YEAH?! What are YOU gonna do to me, you stupid bitch?! (Anngelique storms up to the smirking Jennifer! She grabs Jennifer by the arm!) ANNGELIQUE: I'll show you! Now, get out! JENNIFER: Get your soiled hands off of my pure regal body! ANNGELIQUE (yelling): I said, you get out! This may be a public park, but this is a private party in which you were absolutely not invited to! JENNIFER: No! (Aaron takes over, he gives Anngelique a grateful smile.) AARON: Get the hell out of here, you evil bitch! Or I will have you destroyed! JENNIFER: You wouldn't DARE! AARON: You know damned well I will. And you ALSO know that I am NOT bluffing! And you will be wise to REMEMBER that, do you hear me, JENNIFER?! (Finally, she gets the hint! She leaves, but not without making a huge fuss over it! She is forcibly removed by the Park police) REVEREND ULRICH: I am so sorry for that woman's rudeness! JAMIE (determined in spite of Jennifer's antics): Who gives a flying fig WHAT she thinks or what she wants? I don't, and nobody else here should either. I am not going to let her get to me, and neither should you all. Her antics just now will only reflect on her, and she will be the one who looks stupid. AJ and I are here to get married and she was not invited. We're not gonna let that rude woman sink it for us! She's a loser, and worse than a loser! She has no bearing on our wedding, and she is not gonna ruin it! And none of you should worry about what she thinks. To think so otherwise, would give her an unearned victory! One she clearly does not deserve! Her opinion is less than zero! (The crowd applauds Jamie's resolve. The rest of the wedding goes smoothly. They exchange vows, and rings. Then the kiss {sweetened by Jeff and Anngelique freshening their breaths with Binaca mouth fresheners, to everyone's amusement!} which was beautiful.) REVEREND ULRICH: Friends and family, I present to you, AJ and Jamie Crawford! ANNGELIQUE (smiling): And Jamie took AJ's name, that was wonderful. Jamie Crawford has a better ring than Anngelique Crawford, doesn't it? (Shane sings Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring, as the happy couple leave the area.) Scene Four 'The Main ballroom of the nearby Ritz-Carlton in Boston's Copley Plaza. The reception is well under way. AJ and Jamie have a good laugh at Jennifer's pathetic attempt to derail the ceremony. ' AJ: That woman has absolutely no shame! JAMIE: NOW, she claims she has morals?! AJ: From what I know of her, she has never had any morals. She wouldn't know what morals meant! JAMIE: True. AJ: Minz really put that one in her place. She is quite formidable. JAMIE: That she is! AJ: I was worried about Aidan Atherton. JAMIE: So am I. He looked like he wanted to die after seeing what that woman pulled. I really feel sorry for him. AJ: I know, poor kid. I feel bad for him. JAMIE: Speaking of, look at him. AJ (nodding): I think he needs our help. (Aidan is sitting alone. Shane comes up to the young man.) SHANE (putting a hand on Aidan's shoulder): I saw the whole thing. Are you all right? AIDAN: No. I'm not all right. I am so angry at her! That woman just RUINS everything. SHANE (gently): I can see that. Your dads sent me over to talk to you. AIDAN: How do you know my dads? SHANE: I just met them today, I will admit, but they do love you. I know that for a fact. AIDAN: Jennifer Barrett is horrid! SHANE: I know that, pal. And I have never met her until today! I can safely say, that I don't like her either. (Aaron and Rusty, along with Sammy and Derek come up.) AIDAN: She is a terrible woman. AARON: I know she is, buddy. She had no right to do that. SAMMY: She is a foul woman. DEREK: And I thought MY birth mother was evil. AIDAN: I hate her. SHANE (softly): I can tell that. Why do you hate her so much, Aidan? What kind of troubles has she done to you all? AARON: It's a mix of a lot of things, Shane. It's because of some of the pain that she has inflicted on him. She told him to his face when he was six years old that she never loved him. SHANE: Dear God! She didn't! RUSTY: Yeah, she did. She has no tact. What made it worse, was she made his humiliation public! She yelled at him in a crowded resort lobby! SHANE: She really had to have embarrassed him. That is just contemptible behavior! AARON: My ex-wife has never learned to be tactful, Shane. She is pretty terrible to anyone she hates. Which is about everyone. And she will stoop to any means necessary to get exactly as she wants! JAMIE (coming up): Aidan, I saw how you looked when she came in and tried to stop the wedding. This was not your fault, not by ANY means. She did this, not you. It only reflects on her. AJ: Yeah, you shouldn't blame yourself for what she did. AIDAN: Thanks guys. AARON: They're right on about it, son. It only reflects on Jennifer. You're entitled to have fun. JAMIE: It's time to have fun. AIDAN (brightening): You're right, Mr. Minzell, or is it Crawford? JAMIE: It's Crawford. We discussed it, and it made a lot of sense. So, I took AJ's last name. AIDAN: Cool! It's great! (Aidan, revived by the support of everyone, goes and has fun. He, Sammy and Derek are animated and happy again. The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell Category:Episodes featuring India Harper Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton